


Espionage

by penlex



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Breathplay, Envy is Evil, Envy thinks het is boring, F/M, Infidelity, Let's all hope for a nice dose of Selective Amnesia, Lies, M/M, Passing Out, Poor Havoc, commission, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust gets fed up with Havoc's affections and sends Envy to save her tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend. She requested Envy/Havoc and the rest was up to me.
> 
> WARNINGS: breathplay/asphyxiation, dub/non-con, I think Envy probably deserves his own warning...

Oftentimes, Lust found herself wishing ill will on Father. He’d sent her on the most irritating job he’d probably ever come up with in his life, let alone hers.

She’d been sent to gather intelligence on the Mustang party, by preying on the weakest link – or at least the link weakest to her particular talents.

She didn’t know how she was supposed to gather intelligence from _him_ though. He didn’t have much.

The most irritating part of her job was the position she had taken for her mission. Being Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc’s girlfriend was very near hellish. Not only were they supposed to be intimate, but she was supposed to _enjoy_ it. So far, Lust hadn’t been able to force herself to let him touch her and besides, it wasn’t as if she could just go getting naked in front of him; he knew that an oroborous tattoo equaled a homonculous, and hers was on her chest.

Havoc was a gentleman in the ways of courtship, and insofar had not asked Lust what her problem was. She could see him getting antsy though, and his advances were coming more and more often and with more and more zest.

Eventually, she just couldn’t take it.

“Envy,” she murmured in her brother’s ear. “I need a favor.”

“What did you tell him your name was again?” Envy asked, Lust’s voice coming out of his mouth, which was shaped like Lust’s.

“Solaris,” Lust answered with a smirk, for now his mirror image plus tattoo. “You’ll have to change your clothes. I’ve been being modest.” Envy snorted and gave Lust a skeptical look, but he held his arms out and tipped his head back as sparks of power flickered over his Lust-shaped body, transforming her usual outfit into a knee-length pleated skirt and cotton blouse.

“How do I look, sis?” he asked Lust with a cheeky half grin.

“Go get him, Tiger.”

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc’s bachelor pad was surprisingly well kept and fresh smelling, aside from a lingering hint of cigarette smoke. Envy wrinkled his nose.

Humans were disgusting.

“Sorry about the smell,” Havoc said sheepishly with a small blush as he held the door for Envy. Delicately, and really playing up the ‘girl’ thing, Envy stepped over the threshold and subtly looked around. There was a brownish-red couch in the corner on the far wall from the door, a book or two on the beige carpet, a radio on a shelf on the wall. A narrow and short hallway led to what Envy presumed was the kitchen area, also beige.

Beige. Humans were disgusting.

“So, ah…” Had he been this awkward with Lust? Probably. Havoc cleared his throat. “I, uh, I don’t really have much to do in here. Did you wanna go out or something?” Envy stepped closer, putting his temporarily thin-fingered and long-nailed hand on Havoc’s chest. He looked up at the blonde through his newly thickened lashes and used a discreet bought of shape-shifting to make his cheeks grow pink.

“Something.” Havoc blinked and put a warm, heavy hand on Envy’s artificially curvy waist.

“S-something?” he repeated, gaining a soft blush of his own. Envy bit his fabricated plump lip and slipped his other hand underneath the hem of Havoc’s black t-shirt. The Lieutenant swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Oh,” he said. “We can definitely do that.”

“Good,” Envy replied. “I’m glad.”

God. Humans were disgusting.

Envy started out as Lust, like a good little boy, but that was boring. In a false form as he was, Envy couldn’t feel as much as he would if he were in one of his three base forms, his favorites. And he didn’t really like to bottom anyway.

Havoc was moving over him, sliding smoothly in and out of him and mouthing his pseudo-breasts, and Envy decided he’d rather do it his way. With a grin, he flipped them over and pulled off of Havoc’s cock, slowly and deliberately turning back into his favorite form sans clothing.

Havoc was a little freaked out, but Envy kissed him to shut him up.

“My turn,” he purred in his own voice, raspy and low compared to Lust’s sultry feminine drawl. He licked along Havoc’s jaw, the minor five o’clock shadow dragging on his tongue like sandpaper. Salty, tasty sandpaper.

Havoc tried to wriggle out from under Envy, but Envy held him there with his legs and leaned in close. His violet eyes glinted maliciously, his green-tinted hair blocking Havoc’s view of the rest of the apartment bedroom.

“What’s wrong, Jean,” asked Envy gently in Lust’s voice. “Don’t you like me?” Havoc stilled and eyed him warily. How odd it must be for him to hear his girlfriend’s voice coming out of a stranger’s mouth. Envy grinned wider.

God, humans. They were so much fun.

Envy crashed his mouth into Havoc’s again, slipping his hands into Havoc’s messy blonde hair and holding on painfully tight. Havoc’s disgruntled noise of protest was only an invitation for Envy to push his tongue into Havoc’s mouth.

Eager to move on with it, Envy curled a hand around Havoc’s fading erection and stroked it quickly back to life. He purred happily into Havoc’s mouth as the Lieutenant muffled a moan.

As Envy stroked, and Havoc slowly began to give in and thrust into his hand, Envy pondered whether or not he wanted to waste his time on preparing Havoc. Much as Envy enjoyed causing pain, he wanted Havoc to be tortured by this experience for years to come. He decided to prepare him and make him enjoy it as much as possible, even if he hated it.

Envy let go of Havoc’s hair and cock and slowly licked his way down Havoc’s body, biting each of his nipples in turn and nipping his way down his chest and belly to play with his dark-blonde happy trail. Envy rolled his tongue into Havoc’s navel, curling it around the small space in a wet circle. Havoc whimpered.

Envy rolled his eyes. Humans.

Envy lubricated his fingers only with spit, and stuck two of them into Havoc’s opening right away. Havoc yelped in pain and arched away from Envy’s hand, but Envy bit him on the hip and pressed him down, squirming, with his free hand.

Envy’s fingers moved roughly in and out of Havoc’s tight hole, the heat and friction making Envy pant hotly onto Havoc’s tense belly. He kept the two digits moving in a quick rhythm until Havoc was panting too, pushing back just barely with his hips. When Havoc finally let out a tiny little moan, Envy leapt on it and pushed Havoc’s legs far apart so he could kneel in between them.

Envy pushed in quickly, the sudden swamp of pleasure momentarily making his eyes roll back in his head. But that was nothing compared to the conflicted look of anguished indecision and pleasure on Havoc’s face. _That_ made Envy shiver.

Envy swiftly got to it, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting in hard. The pleasure vibrated all along Envy’s body as if he was a tuning fork, and from the way Havoc was reacting to him the Lieutenant felt the same. Envy’s moan was part laugh.

Envy was not a gentle lover. The edge of Havoc’s bed thumped against his beige walls, leaving dents and chrome streaks from the bedframe, and providing a lewd soundtrack to their fucking. The heat and friction built and spiraled in Envy’s gut as he pushed harder and harder in. He gripped Havoc’s muscular shoulders in his hands, digging in with his nails until the Lieutenant’s skin broke and he bled. Approaching climax fast and impatient, Envy grabbed Havoc’s cock and squeezed it just as hard.

Havoc came with a short but loud moan, arching his back up off the bed and throwing his head back, leaving his neck wide open for Envy to bite. He bled there too, and Envy licked it up. Laugh-moaning again, Envy then closed his hands around Havoc’s throat and efficiently closed off the blonde’s airway as he still continued to fuck him.

Havoc gasped and coughed, held onto Envy’s fingers with a slowly weakening hand, and Envy didn’t let go and didn’t stop moving.

God, humans. Hot.

On the tail end of a particularly well-aimed thrust from Envy, Havoc passed out with a strangled moan, and Envy came hard with his hands still around Havoc’s throat. He let go and collapsed on top of the blonde and laughed hoarsely into his bruised neck.

Havoc woke up with spots on the edges of his vision and a headache. He blinked blearily up at Solaris, who was leaning worriedly over him with a hand on his sweaty forehead.

“What happened?” he croaked, and distractedly wondered where his voice had gone.

“Well,” Solaris started. She blushed prettily, glancing at him out of the corners of her beautiful eyes. “We fell asleep cuddling on the couch.” She looked earnestly into his face, worried again. “You had a nightmare.”

Trustingly, he believed her as she kissed him softly on the lips.

Envy left Havoc’s place grinning from ear to ear. Humans. So fun to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
